Housebroken
by songfire15
Summary: Roy visits Riza, who is currently housebreaking Hayate. He gives her some advice, but Hayate keeps getting into mischief. Cute Riza/Hayate moment with a splash of Royai.


**I wrote this story a long time ago and finally got around to editing and improving it. Cute Riza/Hayate interaction and a touch of Royai fluff. Enjoy! **

**Thanks to Icearoundthemoon for being my beta! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.**

"I don't think you're going to get anywhere with him, Lieutenant," Roy Mustang said. He had been watching the fruitless attempts Riza was trying to-with very little success-house-break Hayate in quiet amusement. She'd been trying for months and she'd tried everything. Taking him out at the same time each day, putting training pads in the laundry room and scratching his paws on it. None of it worked.

Riza gave a heavy sigh and scooped up Hayate in her arms and sat down in a chair across from the Colonel. "I know. I wish it was easier," she said. She felt bad really. The poor thing would probably have self-esteem issues from all the discipline he was receiving. The dog cooed as she pet his head, then gave a small bark before scampering off to another room.

"Why not try cat litter?" Roy suggested. "Chris said her dog was house broken that way."

Riza raised an eyebrow. "Cat litter, sir?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, she used it to house-break all of our dogs. And it never seemed to fail as far as I can remember."

Riza pursed her lips, giving a skeptic look towards Roy. She glanced around to find Hayate. Where did that rascal run off to anyways? Moreover, whoever thought to house break a dog using cat litter had way too much time on their hands. Whatever. It surprised her more that Colonel had sound advice every now and then. She needed more info before even considering the strange idea and as she continued searching for Hayate, she asked, "How's that supposed to work?"

"To be honest, I don't know, but I'll ask Chris next time I see her."

Riza sighed. She needed a solution now, not two weeks from now when the Colonel would remember to tell her. Her frustration only grew when Hayate pranced back into the living room with a mouthful of toilet paper hanging from his mouth. "Hayate! NO! Come here!" She sprang up from her seat hastily in a very un-Riza-like fashion and began chasing the black and white pooch around the living room.

The Colonel trailed behind her with his eyes as Riza tried in vain to grab hold of Hayate. If he had to be honest with himself, this was even more amusing than her bout with chasing him earlier. When she finally caught him, she gently tapped the dog's nose and shook her finger. She held fast to him as she bent down and began picking up the pieces of paper scattered on the floor.

"You know, Hawkeye, why not just let him go outside?" Roy suggested.

She cast him a doubtful glance. "It's snowing outside, Sir."

"And?" Roy said dubiously. "I'll take him out for you if you wish. It's not like it's that much of an issue if you ask me."

Riza had plucked all the pieces off the floor and set Hayate down. She sat back down on the couch contemplating why she even decided to take Hayate from Feury in the first place. Hindsight twenty-twenty. She would watch him like her namesake from now on. "If you want. He'd probably go but I've already tried all that. It doesn't work. Thanks for your input."

Roy chuckled and directed a tender, farewell glance her way. "Well, I best get going Lieutenant. If you need any more...advice, don't be a stranger, alright?"

Riza blushed. He was flirting. She was used to it of course. She'd seen him do it enough towards other women. It was rarely with her; she thought she scared him too much. Although her terse demeanor never stopped him from putting on the charm for her every now and then, and the times he would, it never failed to throw her off. Every single time.

"Thank you, Sir." No shakiness was heard in her voice. Thankfully. She stood up again and saluted Roy. Very, very casually. "Be safe going home, ok?"

"Sure thing, Lieutenant. Take care."

With that he was gone and she prayed he remembered to talk to Chris about that cat litter...thing. And soon. Anything was better than having to clean her carpets every day. No matter how weird or out there the idea may be.

Seeing him on an even more regular basis wasn't something she'd complain of either.

Hayate's high pitched yelp brought her back to reality. He was sitting there, tongue hanging out, butt in the air, and his dark eyes dancing playfully with mischief.

Riza shook her head playfully. "Alright, come on you silly dog." He bolted from the living-room and she ran after him. Oh well. There was time for potty training later.

**Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed :) Reviews are always welcome!-SF15**


End file.
